Mikoto HiME, Wait, what?
by The Dark Meister
Summary: What if all the main characters switched rolls? Such as Mai and Mikoto? Maybe Shizuru and Natsuki? or most hilariously, Tate and Shiho? This story will give the words "Alternate Universe" a whole new meaning.


A short, dark-haired girl by the name of Minagi Mikoto walked across the ship's deck to a man with black hair, handing him a drink.

"Here," She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Imouto." The young girl grinned again, taking a seat next to her older brother. The wind off the river made her braided sideburns flutter in the air slightly.

"So… are you feeling better, Reito?" she asked, looking over to the older of the two.

"All right I guess." He said. "I told you, riding on a ship would be cutting it close." The black-haired girl chided, but she had a playful glint in her golden eyes. "You get motion sickness easily, yet you insist on taking a boat."

Chuckling at his sister's motherly attitude, the young man replied. "But I'm enjoying it, though."

"Well then," Mikoto leaned back, letting the afternoon sun hit her face, "It's all good."

After a moment or two in comfortable silence, the older brother spoke up. "I hope it's nice there." He said. "Huh?" golden eyes looked to pale brown inquiringly. "The new school."

"Yeah, well…" the short teen stretched, moaning when her shoulders popped. "The air is nice and fresh. So I bet it's good for your body, too."

"Woah, look at that!" Reito pointed to a giant bridge, as did many of the passengers on deck. "That's so cool," he commented. "I'm glad we took the boat."

"Hey, we're not here to sight-see," The younger said, even though she was focused on the bridge just as much as her brother. As the vessel came out from under the suspension bridge, a bright red star presented itself to Mikoto's golden eyes. She stared, her expression going from enlightened to confused. "Are you seeing it again?"

"Yeah. Can't you?" Reito shook his head. "And I'm supposed to have good eyesight."

"Well, I guess it's one of those things," Mikoto smirked teasingly, "That only honest people can see."

"My, my, but I am." Reito replied just as playfully. The young man turned back to his soda. In the midst of turning his head down, Reito saw a black spot on the water's surface. "Hey sis, can you see that too?" Mikoto looked to where her older brother had his sights. "See what?"

"That." He urged. Mikoto rubbed her eyes and focused on the dot. As the ship sailed closer, the blemish turned out to be a body dressed in a school uniform.

"What's that?" Gasps of realization spread across the deck of the ship. A head of Fiery-red hair floated in the water. Mikoto and Reito stood abruptly, trying to get a better look of the floater. "Hey, it's a human!" a man pointed out.

The rescue boat was lifted back up, carrying the girl from before. "Hurry, she inhaled some water!" A large white-silver and red sword was in her grasp. "What is that?" one of the rescuers asked. "Who knows? But it's too heavy to lift along with her!"

"She won't let go!" the first man exclaimed. Help us out here."

"Ah, great." His friend exasperated. "Hey you, could you give us a hand?" A middle schooler with four pink pig-tails who had a high-school boy clinging onto her arm (which was really quite funny, seeing as the boy was a whole head taller than her) with messy blonde hair. "S-sure." The girl nodded.

"Honestly, why is she holding something like that?" the man worked his way back onto the rescue boat. "There we go." He huffed, carrying the heavy ashen blade. As the sword was removed from the redhead's grasp, the pulley on one side of the lift was mysteriously sliced in half, casting the men and sword overboard again and leaving the two teenagers to gawk.

"Don't mind us," one of the rescuers said, "it's her who needs to be taken care of. She's not breathing."

"O-of course." The blonde helped the young girl haul the busty redhead's body up onto the boat.

Laying the unconscious girl down carefully, the pinkette panicked slightly. "Right… right… um, CPR!" she concluded. "Does anyone know how to do it?" The asked meekly. No reply. "Damn it." She hissed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Leaning down tensely, she was caught off guard by the young blonde man.

"NO!" He cried, pushing her. Nearly falling over the girl caught herself before doing so. "What's you problem?" She yelled. "Your eyes look indecent." The man pouted. Looking at her friend with an annoyed expression, the girl turned back to the redhead. "Now's not the time to be saying that." She started leaning down again, just to have her jaw grabbed by the boy's hands again. "Noooooo! I don't want you doing indecent things!"

"It's not indecent!" She yelled back at him, fighting against his grip. As the two lovers(?) fought, Reito and Mikoto watched in the background. "Sis," Reito put his hand on her shoulder. Mikoto nodded a little and stepped forward taking off her sweater. "Hey, I can do CPR," The pink haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Please and thank you."

As Mikoto was inspecting the cuts on the older girl's clothes, she spotted a crimson birthmark on right breast. "Hurry it up," The pink haired girl reminded her quietly. "I know." Mikoto replied a little harshly.

The dark-haired girl lowered her ear to the redhead's soft chest, listening for a heartbeat. Finding a weak pulse, Mikoto pinched the busty girl's nose and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to the strangers and forcing in the oxygen. She pushed down repeatedly on her chest, and then repeated the cycle. Men and women watched in the crowd, a tense silence keeping them quiet while the young girl worked her magic.

During the third round of CPR, the redhead coughed up water, signaling she was breathing again. She breathed in gasps of air as the crowd let out a relived sigh of wonder. "Thank the lord." Mikoto mumbled.

The girl was carried off to the ship's infirmary, breathing fine. "Sis," Reito said appraisingly. "You're incredible." The pink haired girl finished. "Seriously, thank you." Rubbing the back of her head Mikoto replied. "It's nothing. But I never thought the emergency heath class I took would be so useful at a time like this." Her nose twitching, the golden-eyed girl sneezed. Reito put the girl's dark red sweater around Mikoto's shoulders, who had her arms crossed under her small breasts, pushing them up. "Thank you, Reito." Shiho couldn't help but stare at the girl's chest; her breasts were wet from leaning on the redhead earlier. Mikoto looked her in the face and followed the path of her eyes, landing on her boobs.

"What do you want?" Mikoto shouted at the blushing pervert. "I-I swear I wasn't staring at them!" She said, obviously not fooling anyone. "Yes, you were! Geez!" Mikoto stalked off. "N-no I was…" The blonde quickly looked down at his friend from different angles, weirding her out. "What?" She asked. "Indecent." The boy said bluntly. "No!" She argued. "Not no!"

Far off from the ferry, a small speed boat lay in wait. A girl with light brown hair stood on the bow, clad in a white tank-top and a dark pale purple and black biker suit which was only up to her waist. Hear the door of the cabin open she turned. "That girl was probably picked up by that ferry." A man told her. "What?" She gasped, turning more to the left. A crimson birthmark displayed itself, glowing in the moonlight.

In the ship's infirmary, the redhead was groaning in her sleep, almost as if in pain. She tossed and turned, finally raising her arm as to summon something.

"Miroku…" she rasped, the birthmark on her bosom shining bright. Lowering her arm, the redhead went back to sleep. Though the door, a soaking wet white blade lay itself down and the door closed shut.

Going through her things in her cabin, Mikoto pulled out a family photo from when she and Reito were younger. She smiled at the image of her father rushing to get into the picture while her mother held her and Reito held a beach ball. Digging around in her bag a little more, Mikoto turned to her brother's bed. "Man…" she sighed, walking over to the bunk. Her golden eyes fell upon the white case on the mattress. Opening the pill box, she sighed again. "Really, Reito? You forgot your afternoon dosage." Putting the container in the left pocket of her jeans, she took off her small bathrobe that only covered her top half catching sight of a red birthmark on the underside of her right bicep. Mikoto remembered the same marking on the redhead she revived earlier. "It can't be…" she reasoned with herself. And then, the young girl remembered the CPR. Her lips, touching a complete stranger's…

Blushing bright, Mikoto slammed her hand against the wall of her room. "My first kiss…" She mournfully said, as if losing a dear friend. "No. That doesn't count," the middle-schooler said with vicious resolve. "It was saving a life. Just saving a life." Rummaging around in her bag again, Mikoto groped around for a spare shirt but couldn't find one. "Ah crap…" She groaned, hitting her head with her hand. "No spares in here…" Mikoto looked over to the bag hanging off of the wall. The case that held her Fuuka uniform. "I could say that I had no choice…" Undressing, she pulled off her jeans and let them fall to the ground, leaving her brother's medication.

"Ah, I see. While you're transferring, you're using the vacation to travel." The pink haired girl replied. "Yeah." Reito confirmed.

"So, which school?" She asked. "It's a private School-"

"Reito," the dark haired senior looked up the stair case to his younger sister. The other did as well. On the staircase in all her glory stood Mikoto Minagi, dressed in her school uniform. "I've been looking all over for you, you know?"

"Imouto, that outfit…"

"Oh, this?" she shrugged. "all of my other clothes are in my big suitcase." She walked down the stairs to join her brother. "So, you're transferring to our school?" She asked. "I am?"

"Yes," the pink-haired girl confirmed. "We're students of Fuuka Gakuen as well." The blonde boy nodded at her side.

"Ah."

"Please enjoy," the waitress said sweetly, leaving a cup of tea in front of Mikoto. "I'm sorry Onee-chan did something weird back then." The blonde apologized. "Onee-chan..?" Mikoto repeated. Anyone could see that the pink-haired girl was a year or two younger than the boy. "I'm telling you, I didn't." the pink-haired girl grumbled.

"Ah, my name is Minagi Reito," The young man introduced himself. "I'll be entering senior year in high school. "Sorry about my sister."

"Hey, what did I do?" Mikoto mumbled.

"I'm Munakata Shiho. Grade three in junior high." The boy clung to her arm and added his information, much to Shiho's annoyance. "Tate Yuichi! First year in high school!"

"Hey…" Shiho growled. "So your parents…" Mikoto began, confused. "It's not like that. We're just childhood friends." Shiho explained.

"You're not siblings?" Mikoto exclaimed. "No! Absolutely not!" Shiho yelled, vein bursting out of her forehead. "But she's my Onee-chan!" Yuichi claimed happily. "And you're traveling alone with her?"

"Yeeep!" He exclaimed again in his annoyingly high pitched voice, one that could not belong to a boy of any age. "I said stop that. Geez."

As Tate clung to his "Onee-chan's" arm giggling, Mikoto whispered to her brother. "Woah… so it's true country people are more advanced." She smirked. "Imouto, that's rude." Reito scolded gently.

"NO!" Shiho screamed, effectively punching Yuichi in the face. "He just tagged along!" She accused the older boy, pointing a finger in his face. "I'm very troubled."

"Troubled?" Tate whimpered, getting wet eyes. The boy began sobbing. "Ah she made him cry, she made him cry!" She said behind her hand again. "Imouto…"

"And you are?" Shiho asked rudely while her friend clung to her skinny arm. "I'm Mikoto. Minagi Mikoto." She introduced herself. Pointing to Reito, she added, "His fully, truly sister. On a side note, I'll be transferring to Grade three junior high. Nice to Meetcha." She saluted.

"Great, same grade." Shiho teased. "That's my line!" Mikoto barked.

"Hey, you four over there." A male crew member with messy brown hair addressed them. "Yes?" Mikoto asked curiously.

The speedboat leapt off of the waves, quickly making its way to the giant ship in front of it. The girl in the biker suit had everything on, save for that gloves. "There it is, over there." The man with her said. The woman looked to the bow.

"But you know," Mikoto began, walking with Shiho. "If the captain wants to thank us for saving that girl, can't he just come to us?"

"Look outside." Shiho told the slightly shorter girl. "With this fog outside, he couldn't possibly leave the bridge." She said in a know-it-all voice.

"What's with the attitude?" Mikoto asked. "It's because everything that comes out of your mouth is a complaint. I'm sick of listening to it." Shiho continued. "'It costs me this much, the salary of a waitress and whatever…' It's none of my business." Taken aback, Mikoto retorted. "I'm trying to provide you, molester, with an atmosphere for us to get along. You're inconsiderate!"

"W-who's a molester?" Shiho blushed. "That's just what you think! You're overly-self conscious."

"Ya, ya, I would become overly self conscious. Allowing your friend to call you Onee-chan! Especially toward dangerous people like that."

"I told you, it's not what it seems like!"

"I'm just telling it like I see it." Mikoto smirked.

"Vessel from rear port side?" A crewman asked incredulously into the phone. "Cap'n!"

"Starboard!" The bearded man shouted. "emergency evasion!" The boat turned, knocking Mikoto and Shiho of their feet and into the wall. Shiho landed in Mikoto's lap, stunned. Mikoto looked out the window to see a flying object float across the side. The figure of a human sat upon it, unfazed and completely still.

"What the hell was that?" Shiho questioned, still in the girl's lap. She lifted her head, just to have Mikoto's breasts shoved in her face. Blushing hotly, Mikoto screamed "no!" and ran away.

"Hey wait-!"

"Idiot, molester, pervert!" Mikoto yelled.

"N-no! it was an accident, and accident!" A biker-suit clad figure flew in through the window, slamming their knee into Shiho's stomach, then slamming her down with an over head punch. Mikoto, still hugging herself saw her terrified expression in the tall person's visor. She back away slowly but the figure kept advancing. Letting fear get the best of her, Mikoto turned tail and ran, just be caught after taking a few steps in a strong head-lock.

"You should have picked up a girl with a sword." A Kyoto-accented voice said hurriedly. "Where is she?" Mikoto looked into the crimson colored irises gleaming through the eyeshade.

"To all those on the ship, the current is rough." The voice through the intercom sounded through the lobby where Yuichi and Reito sat. The two males exchanged worried glances.

Mikoto gasped loudly as the tall biker figure pushed her at the relief station door. She slid down it slowly, cowering up at the person dressed in the purple and black leathers walking towards to door. "what are you thinking of doing?" the black-haired girl asked in a firm voice. The person grabbed her head and pushed it down, ignoring her terrified disapproval. The person threw their arms out and a small light generated in each hand, soon forming light and dark purple pistols. Round house-kicking the door, the biker ran in, preparing her guns.

Not finding the person she was looking for, the biker breathed a startled, "What?" Not expecting her target to be hiding up in the pipes. Mikoto gasped, seeing her first. The biker soon did after, but was too late and was nearly cut in half by a pallid claymore. The slice didn't stop when the redhead's blade hit the floor, either. A burst of energy destroyed the flooring beneath them, sending them into the cargo hold.

The half naked girl rolled down the cargo ramp, grunting on impact. Finally landing, she sat up to have her sword stepped on and the barrel of a gun pressed to her head. "Seriously," the figure growled, pushing the busty girl back down, "what a trouble maker you are." The helmet split in half, revealing red eyes and wheat-colored hair.

Off to the side, Mikoto held her throbbing head with one hand. Seeing the two other females glaring at each other, one with her weapons raised, she bolted behind a moving truck.

"Don't you understand they're trying to take advantage of you?" The brown-haired woman told the redhead, whose violet eyes were blazing. "We can't let them gather anymore of us up. To that Land of Fuuka." The redhead angrily burst out with a yell and a kick, which the leather-clad woman neatly dodged. "Stop it!" the brunette yelled. Ignoring her, the busty teen swung her sword around twice before slicing the moving truck Mikoto was behind. The cut barely missed her head, making Mikoto nearly scream, but she didn't want to get in the middle of the two other, older females. The top half of the truck slid off, leaving an angled piece of steel on a flatbed.

"Not worth talking, huh?" the brunette asked herself more than the redhead. A frown marred the redhead's face. "Then I'll go all out too." The cargo hold got colder, covering everything with a thin sheet of ice. The brunette spun her guns and twirled, leaving small blue streaks in the air. "Duran!" She cried. Out of the ice burst a mechanical wolf in shades of pale purple, grey and black, with glowing yellow eyes and twin cannons on its shoulders. The beast howled chilling Mikoto even further. "Go!" the woman cried, sending the mech after the redhead. The violet eyed opponent attempted to slice the beast with no luck. Duran caught the blade in its teeth, sending the wielder sprawling towards Mikoto. It loaded the guns on its back, not waiting for the black haired girl to get out of the way. The blast hit both the redhead and Mikoto, also blowing up half of the cargo hold. Sprinklers activated, trying but failing to put out the fire.

The competitions ran through the shallow water collecting on the floor. "what in the world is this..?" Mikoto asked herself, walking up the ramp blindly.

"To those on board, we have a fire at the bottom of the ship."

"You hurry, too!" the same brown-haired crew member told Shiho before running off. "R-right." Shiho told their retreating forms. About to follow, Shiho did a surprised double-take seeing Mikoto walking up the ramp. "Hey!" she cried, gaining the Golden-eyed girl's attention.

Helping the smaller girl up, Shiho somewhat congratulated her. "there we go."

"Thank you." Mikoto said to her. "No prob." They both blushed at the close contact, before Mikoto remembered what happened. Punching poor Shiho in the face, Mikoto screamed. "W-what the hell was that?"

"hey, calm down-" Shiho began, just to be silenced by another hit. "What? Tell me, I said tell me!" Mikoto cried, beating on the pinkette. "What are you talking about?"

"That hurt, you know." Shiho said walking down the hall quickly. "Well, now we can call it even." Mikoto replied, walking just as fast. "What do you mean?"

"For the sexual harassment." Mikoto deadpanned. "It wasn't!" Shiho argued. "I'll forget about it if you stop bringing it up!" the two girls rested in the lobby for a moment, catching their breaths.

"Looks like everyone evacuated," Shiho pointed out. That's when it hit Mikoto. She felt as if she were… forgetting something. "What is it?" her companion asked. Pill case… jean pocket… cabin… change clothes…

"Ah, crap." She hit her head again. "You… hey!" Shiho yelled. It was a lost cause, as Mikoto ran back up to the rooms.

Meanwhile, on the top of the ship the two older women were still fighting. While the redhead finally landed a hit on Duran, the force of impact sent her to the ground, right under the barrel of her enemy's gun. "Last chance." She told the redhead. "Get away from here."

"It's not here!" Mikoto whimpered. "Not here, not here…. WHY?" She yelled at Shiho as if it were the other girl's fault. "How should I know?" Shiho told her.

"Man…." Mikoto cried. 'What are you looking for?" the hazel-eyed girl asked. "A small white case with pills inside." Lifting a pair of underpants with her shoe, Shiho found the pill box.

Instead of answering the taller woman, the redhead grabbed some of her golden-brown locks and threw her off, jumping back to her silver claymore. Removing a hand from her right temple, the red-eyed female's face reddened when a handful of honey-brown strands fell onto her wrist. "Duran." She called. The wolf was at her side instantaneously. "Load silver cartridge." Duran's yellow eyes flashed. "Fire!" The bullets exploded as if hitting an invisible wall, releasing an array of ice shards.

"You mean this?" Shiho asked the black-haired girl. In her hand was a small white case, which rattled at every move.

With a battle cry, the redhead swung her sword around, plunging it into a black hole in front of her.

"That's it!"

Energy oozed from the dark circle, creating a giant blade.

As Mikoto was about to receive the precious package, a blinding light split her room. But not only did it split her room, as she soon discovered.

The dark-haired girl was thrown back from the blast, getting back up to see that her accomplice was drifting away from her with a dumbfounded expression. They both screamed. Running over to the other side, Mikoto looked down to see half of the ship floating away from her.

"Hey!" The other girl's voice snapped Shiho out of la-la land, "Get that to Reito." Mikoto told her, climbing up the emergency exit. "Sure, if I'm alive." Shiho responded running out of her cabin.

Crawling through vents, climbing up ladders and finally going through the door to the roof, one thought repeated in Mikoto's mind. "I am not going to die here!" She shouted, doing a somersault as she reached the roof. She got back up, just to have the busty redhead she saved come crashing into her. She fell over from the greater weight, leaving Mikoto defenseless when the mecha wolf from earlier came charging at her. Putting her arms up in feeble defense, surprisingly, the wolf never hit her, but went sprawling was a shield of flame blocked its path.

"Duran?" The Brunette ran out, calling her… pet, to see the little black-haired teen have sparks flaying around her in an organized pattern. The little fire balls met up in the middle, creating a revolving symbol. "What is…?"

"Hey!" Mikoto looked up to the Kyoto girl and saw her fire a shot, so she immediately put her hands back up to have the fire shield protect her again.

"So that's the deal." The hard Kyoto voice concluded. "You can see that star too, right? Stay away from Fuuka Gakuen, unless you want to die." The brunette turned away and her wolf followed.

"Die…" Mikoto's thoughts were cut short when half of the ship tilted at a dramatic angle, making her and the busty teen careen overboard. She held onto the much taller girl best she could while the plummeted to the cold water of the river along with the boat.

Shiho watched the cruiser crash into the water like its other half while floating alongside the raft her friend and Mikoto's older brother were in. "Isn't she still..?" Shiho asked the older boys. "Imouto, it can't be!" Reito gasped. "IMOUTO!" He cried to the sinking craft.

A purple haired girl sat on the roof of Fuuka academy, book over her face. "Good, god, I'm tired of all the waiting. Seriously." Standing up, she continued. Mikoto HiME and that other person: Arrival!" She joyously said, bowing. Placing the book on her head she went on. "Now, preparation, preparation~ Gwah!" she cried, falling down.

The sun beat down on Mikoto's face, where a butterfly was also sitting. Blinking her eyes open, she took in her surroundings. The redhead was lying beside her, sword standing up out of the ground and gleaming pure white in the light. Mikoto was surrounded by a low-burning ring of fire, and there was a carved route up to the spot where she and the other girl where. It came right up from the river, and along the way people were inspecting the small trench, all dressed in uniform.

"This is…?" Mikoto squinted. People where staring at her like she had two heads. In the crowd, there were a few people who stood out. One was a girl with midnight blue hair and green eyes, and two other females, as well. The shorter one had ruffled brown hair and freckles while the one standing next to her had bright blonde locks and lavender eyes. On the other side of the crowd, two girls with brown hair (the one with longer, richer locks had blue eyes) and a handsome female with pepper-gray hair and orange eyes.

Out of all the bodies, though, she recognized a very familiar head of pink hair.

"Then she's..?" Shiho asked Tate, who was clinging to her arm again. Looking out to the river with a flabbergasted expression, she asked herself.

"W-what?"


End file.
